Rockin' Sex In The Sheets
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: After 94 days of being apart, Austin and Ally decide to leave where they left off and let the tension overtake them. AU. PWP.


**Okayyyyyyyyy, this oneshot idea was born on Twitter, right before the premiere aired. Ary, the almighty author, H_Dollz sparked up this idea with me, and I promised her and Emily to write this as soon as I could, and this is the outcome. Don't be too disappointed, cause this is just, wahbahm, right after school and made in like 1 hour or two. Okay? :)**

**This one shot is slightly AU, and is based with an established relationship. PWP.**

* * *

To say Ally missed Austin during the 94 break they had due to his tour, was a complete understatement. They had decided to become a couple about two weeks before he had to leave. When Ally _finally _got to visit him on tour, she was relieved, both emotionally and physically.

Even though they had only been a couple for half a month, the sexual tension ensued as their lips first met after that choice.

Ally paced the floor of the tour bus, fighting the urge to chew her hair—a habit she shed after she got over her stage fright. Austin had disappeared to heaven only knew where. A little while ago, she'd noticed that Trish and Dez decided to head to bed early, knowing they had an early day tomorrow.

She was definitely nervous to see Austin again. She was dressed in a light floral pattern pj short shorts, paired with a tank and the long sleeved top. The shorts showed off her long, slender legs. The latched door of the bus opened, revealing a tired, but alert Austin. Ally immediately looked up at him, a smile gracing her face as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Jesus Christ, Austin...I missed you so much." she murmured, before lifting her mouth to his, showing him just how much she missed him with her lips and tongue. Austin tightened his hold on her, masking her braless chest against his, as he participated in the kiss in every conceivable way.

Pressing on her bottom with his broad, hot hand, he jammed her tightly against his growing erection. Then he hummed deep in his throat, as if this was the sweetest experience of his whole life. To her ears, his murmur sounded of longing and pleasure, so closely matching what she was experiencing that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

She wanted to move even closer. Yet there wasn't so much as a breath of air between them. She dug her heels into the crevice between his legs, trying to pull him even more flush against her. Ally couldn't get enough of his taste, and wished he had a lot fewer clothes on. She was dying to rub her tongue all over his skin. Austin broke the kiss and lowered his head to her throat, moving his mouth in wide-open abandon toward the base of her neck and the pulse beating wildly there. She rocked against his hard erection, growing ever more desperate for a release of the 3 month long tension.

His hand slid between them then and his palm cupped her with erotic warmth. She gasped, ready to explode.

Suddenly he stopped, muttering a curse word before laying her down in his bunk. He crawled in behind her, closing the curtain. He was thankful he had asked Jimmy to make the bunks pretty big.

Austin took the moment right after he closed the curtain to kiss her harder than he had before. His heart was going off like a time bomb in his chest.

She was so sweet. Her breasts so beautiful and her lips so soft. Her tight, rounded ass felt solid as he filled his hand with her flesh. Her whole exquisite body was everything a man could want. And _she was all his. _Ally wrapped her leg around his, tangling them together, as Austin continued to lose his mind. He bucked back from the kiss with a gasp, blinking rapidly. He gazed upon the sight beneath him, and he nearly wept with joy. Physically, Ally was perfect. But it was the look in her eyes, saying she felt as much love as he felt for her, and probably more.

He took a moment to define his motives. "Are you sure?" he asked, with his heart in his throat.

Instead of answering, Ally moved closer, and placed a hand on his cheek, bringing her wet lips to his. "I'm sure...Austin.." she bit her lip, blushing and glancing down. Her gaze picked back up to his, and she whispered into his ear. "I want you, Austin..._I need you_."

He could no more have found the will to turn her away after than he could have sprouted angel wings and flow out the window. Dragging her hard against him, he buried his hands in the wild tangle of her long, brunette ombre'd hair and kissed her again. A kiss that spoke of love, and longing for the other. Without question, he trusted her to not disappear in his arms, as if this was all a dream.

Sending Ally flush against him, he felt her palms on his chest as she kissed him back with equal desire. Austin pushed his thigh between her legs, backing her farther up into the sheets. Skimming his fingers along her hips and back up, he pulled off the top of her pj's revealing the tank she wore. Austin licked his lips, taking her clothed breasts in his hands. He choked out a soft moan as he took the perfect handfuls that Ally possessed in his hands. "I love you so..._fucking_...much." he whispered, burying his hands under the fabric of the tank, and pulling it up over her head.

He took first one nipple, then the other, and sucked them to pebble hardness, his own body tightening unbearably at her swift, moaning response. Her eagerness fired him beyond restraint, and he felt as if he'd gone decades instead of months without touching her like this. Every sign she gave him, every stroke of her hands across his skin, every held-moan, every arching shift of her body drove him to a madness he'd never known with anyone but her. He moved his hands downwards until he came to the short shorts that blocked the very source of his pleasure. He took the band literally _ripped _the piece of clothing of her body.

By then, he had shed all of his clothes, and was kissing her neck. He gently nipped at it, and then soothed it with his tongue. Sliding his lips across her chin to capture her mouth, he kissed her deeply, angling his head to get a better taste.

Perfect curves. Slick bare skin. He broke the kiss and smiled, taking her all in. She was a goddess.

He shimmied back down, beginning to worship her body. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and buried his face in her belly. The loveliness and the feminine scent of her went to his head, steaming his senses. Warning himself to take it slow, he removed the last piece of her clothing, and eased open her legs and pressed his tongue to the hot, wet center of her desire. Teasing her. Licking her.

She bit her lip, trying to keep the moaning held in. She started grinding her hips to give him access to her velvet folds. Then she tunneled her hands through his hair to hold him in place.

Nothing short of death would've moved him away. Not yet. Not when this was what he'd wanted since the first moment they became a couple.

"Austin.." The sound of his name on her lips whispered like a tangible force through his brain. She spread her legs a little wider and he used the opportunity to slip his fingers up inside. Tight. Wet. What a gift she was, turning him harder than ever and electrifying his every cell. Plying her with his tongue, and loving every single taste, he reveled in the way kept holding him tighter and snugger to her. He listened as the tin little catches in her throat came closer together..

_Come apart for me, love. _He badly wanted to feel her flying. To give her a small part of the fantasy she was giving to him. He needed desperately to be only man that took her higher than she'd ever been.

Her guttural murmurs grew rougher as she forced his name from her lips over and over. He continued pleasuring her, on and on, endlessly sliding his fingers in and out and teasing her with the tip of his tongue. He lost track of time until she tensed underneath his hands and her murmurs grew to soft, quiet cries. But as he felt the contractions of her release rippling through her body, she spat out a curse.

_Yeah, sweetheart._ The climax of a lifetime.

Her body shook, trembling with the post-high of her orgasm. "Okay?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. She leaned in, put her mouth to his ear and groaned, "More."

Mindlessly, he covered her open and pliant mouth with his own and filled a hand with her breast. _More. _The words echoed through his mind as he tweaked one of her nipples. Her moans grew more insistent. His mind twisted and bent in response. He pushed her back against the sheets, wrapping his free hand under her thigh, and around his waist. With his tongue in her mouth and hand still on her breast, he drove into her.

How easy it was to have found a reckless pleasure deep and true enough that he never wanted it to end. Like this. With this woman. For the rest of a lifetime.

He thrust into her. Higher. Deeper. Again and again. He drove deep, withdrew, and at her tiny moan of protest, drove forward again. She cried out, and was forced to bite her lip, to muffle the moans that escaped her mouth. Her body drew him all the way inside when she moved her hips in time with his. The heat the rhythm urged him toward the ultimate edge.

You could feel them sway from left to right, even without them moving. Driving deep inside her again, the bus lurched and landed flat on it's wheels again. As his thrusts became sporadic, he was grateful to feel her coming apart along with him while the extreme pleasure blasted at his body, and it made him shake so much, they even _fell_, yeah you read that right, fell out of the bunk, landing with a luckily quiet thump on the floor.

Ally's gasping breaths were hot against his mouth. Perfect.

Breathing in heavy pants, he remained inside her, listening to the sounds she made deep in her throat. He could do this all night. Stay right here, well he'd move back into his bunk, with her in his arms.

Finally, she rocked against Austin. Only the slightest of movements, but it sent shock waves careening through his veins. He tightened his arms around her, and picked the two of them up, still buried deep inside her. He laid back in the bunk, closing the curtain as he did, and nuzzled her closer. He nudged her neck with his nose, breathing in her scent and savoring the wondrous sensations of the soft and limp body wrapped around his. Did they have to move? Would either of them even wake up in the morning if they didn't?

"Oh, god...Austin.." Ally murmured, running her fingers through his hair and and sucking on his earlobe. "That was absolutely amazing." she clarified.

A small grin curled Austin's lips. Slowly, and with more care than he thought he had in him, he pulled out of her, heaving out a heavy breath as he did so. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"_I'll always...need you._" he whispered, covering their naked bodies with the thin blanket. "Good night, Ally. I love you."

"Good night, Austin." she said with one last press of her lips, before nuzzling herself into his embrace.

* * *

**Okay, that turned out more fluffy near the end, but yano what, yolo.**

**Okay guys, thanks for reading. I love you all. 3**

**Check me out on twitter, btw! **

**My handle is whateversir21! :D**

**-Victoria**


End file.
